Episode 0001: The Rise of the Quintana Empire
by Emperor Quintana the Superior
Summary: This debut fanfic tells of how an average, ordinary college freshman became a highly important father figure of the world. After being successful in world domination on Earth, he has decided to make the most out of life. R&R if necessary!
1. The Prologue

****

Disclaimer:

I have absolutely no ownership in Pokemon, Nintendo, or GameFreak in any other matter whatsoever; the said trademarks & copyrights are currently and separately reserved by Nintendo Co., Ltd. and Satoshi Tajiri. Plus, since Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, I do not own it either. Copyrights are meant to be annually purchased from their main companies creating their trademarks; however, they can be considered very expensive. In addition, copyrighted material can only be used for free when using it for non-commercial purposes (i.e.: mention it in a social conversation, use it for entertainment purposes.) But I **do** own Quintana Corp. and probably some other stuff that I have, in which nobody else owns (it's free for me, because _I_ created it), so don't even try to use it for commercial purposes without my thorough permission! And furthermore--

Emperor Quintana: (_annoyed_) Get on with it, man!

Oh! ahem Of course, sorry. And now, on with the show!

* * *

**Prologue:**

Dateline: Saturday, January 6, 2007.

It was 1600 hours EDT in the Quintana Residence, and young Lazaro Quintana, Jr., a single college guy, had nothing left to plan in his world domination scheme, in which he couldn't begin at all, so he decided to surf the Net in his Hewlett-Packard (HP) Pavilion E-Notebook.

Until a few moments later, he received an urgent E-mail message from an anonymous sender. Boldly realizing that this could be a trap, he decided to approach the unknown message with caution, so as to read it thoroughly:

--

Subject: Welcome, O Mighty Emperor!

Date: 1/6/2007 1:05:42 A.M. Eastern Daylight Time

From: The Imperial Seers

To: "The Emperor"

-

Lord and Master:

This is an urgently dire situation; please do not delete it!

We are nothing more than a scattered group of Imperial Seers of the Old Imperial Remnant from the former Galactic Empire, for it has been founded "long ago, in a galaxy far, far away". We were called upon to recruit even the most ambitious beings on this living planet you call Earth to find the perfect Emperor. We hope you will be proven worthy of this offer; maybe you will rule your own home galaxy (if your kind on Earth has the technology for space establishment & travel). And that's not all in our proposal: your residence will become a giant Imperial Palace in the middle of a desolate landform of your proper selection, you shall receive a sufficient amount of midichlorians (as well as Dark Side Force training), and all of your staff & soldiers will be at your disposal, ready and awaiting your further instructions. Until next time, your Eminence...

Yours in the name of the Force,

Jefferey Bladewell

Grand Moff, Imperial Remnant

--

Then suddenly, after reading it for nearly a minute or two, a surging blast of Dark Side energy exploded from the laptop throughout the neighborhood within a 10-mile radius. And then, a few minutes later, the blast radius glowed softly and gradually disappeared.

After the "harmless blast", nothing happened, but few seconds later, the Quintana Residence was successfully transported to the Executive Committee Range, located in Antarctica, right after the Residence itself began to transform into a gargantuan, majestic, and unimaginably statuesque castle/fortress.

Lazaro Quintana, Jr., who now became **Emperor Quintana**, was so amazed to see that his sci-fi fantasy was just beginning to come true.

"WOAH! It's even better than I've ever imagined!" he said. He added, "There is so much ground to conquer, I definitely don't know where to start!"

So, he decided to conquer other unclaimed Antarctic territories. Later, he began to travel overseas, opening businesses, mines, farms & industries, and pressuring all corrupt government organizations to relinquish their power that permitted them to hide all natural cures in order to have them sold to the public.

And so, having done just that (along with a long, but very inspiring speech), the world, including consumer rights advocate leader Kevin Trudeau, profusely thanked the Emperor for the aid of promoting health awareness, life concern, and longevity. And on that moment forward, they all have decided to officially swear their allegiance to the Imperial Order of the Quintana Empire. In exchange for joining the Imperial Cause, they had to relinquish all of their patriotic freedoms, beliefs, and ideologies in order to prevent any & all chances of betrayal.

As more and more supporters grew, humankind turned its attention to the Quintana Empire. It soon became famous for its newfound beneficial totalitarian ideological government in which is commonly known as **Quintanization.** Wealth grew as well. Soon, the Emperor owned priceless artifacts and valuable technologies in order to prove his worth.

Now that the Emperor has become close to achieving his full potential, while surfing the Net, he has recently discovered a place in which he could spend his time off going on adventures. So he publicly announced that he shall undergo "temporarily suspended retirement" in an interdimensional world in which legends refer to as "the PokeWorld". After having said that, he has sent one of his most trusted governors to take his place.

"Are you sure about this, your Excellency?" asked Amah al-Assad.

"I am most confident that you shall get the job until I return." the Emperor assured. "And as for the rest of you…" he added. "Fire up _The Imperial Corporatist!_"

With a confident smile and raw, determined nerves of steel, the Emperor rode off to the Grand Imperial Airbase in Antarctica, where he waved a fond farewell to his fellow public (for now). With another confident smile, the Emperor has finally said his final words to his eager public, "Do not despair, my comrades; for as General Douglas MacArthur used to say: 'I shall return!'".

As the Emperor prepared for takeoff in his massive Imperial TimeSpace Craft, he declared a firm order: "Captain Fromm, lightspeed to PokeWorld."

"Aye-aye, your Greatness", replied the Captain.

And so...

**The Legend Begins!**


	2. The First Glimpse of the Pokemon World

**Disclaimer:**

In case you (i.e.: the reader) didn't know, I'm going to say it again one more time: I have absolutely no ownership in any of the following:

Owned by Satoshi Tajiri:

-_GameFreak_

-_Pokemon_

Nintendo

Owned by George Lucas:

-_Star Wars_

As I previously mentioned in the previous chapter for the final time, copyrights are meant to be annually purchased from their main companies creating their trademarks; however, they can be considered very expensive. In addition, copyrighted material can only be used for free when using it for non-commercial purposes (i.e.: mention it in a social conversation, use it for entertainment purposes).

Bottom line: I **only** own Quintana Corp. and probably some other stuff that I have, in which nobody else owns.

* * *

**POKEMON:**

**THE QUINTANA REVOLUTION**

EPISODE 0001:

"The Rise of the Quintana Empire"

Dateline: Monday, January 7, 2007.

As the _Imperial Corporatist_ is on its way to the PokeWorld, the Emperor is quite anxious to begin his Pokemon training, in which he has learned a lot from watching many _Pokemon_ shows. Minutes later, when he decided to go to the bathroom, he suddenly looked at the mirror and gazed in ecstatic glee: what he saw in a mirror is a face; a face drawn by the original _Pokemon_ artist Ken Sugimori. After a quiet trip to the lavatory, the Emperor happily returned to his window seat and looked outside. What he saw out the window is a beautiful continent of epic proportions, filled with citizens, Pokemon, flora, and fauna.

As the Imperial journey is about to unfold, the Emperor began to surf the Net for more information. He found out much earlier that most starter Pokemon trainers of at least 10 years of age from Pallet Town begin their journeys there. That is also the birthplace of Ash Ketchum, an aspiring 21-year old Pokemon trainer who has been involved in several major world events since his journey began. Not only that, it is considered the small locale best known for its famous resident Professor Samuel Oak, teacher of many of the world's best Pokemon science students. So the Emperor knew just what he had to do…

"Set coordinates to Pallet Town." commanded the Emperor.

"Complying, my liege." answered Captain Fromm.

A few minutes later, the _Corporatist_ is preparing its landing procedure at 500 ft. onto a clearing, located no more than 3 miles near Pallet Town.

"Steady as she goes." warned the Emperor.

"I'm on it, Sovereign." replied the Captain.

Less than a minute later, the _Corporatist_ has finally landed intact. The Emperor has finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, there we go." the Emperor said. "Now that we're near Pallet Town, we can find Professor Oak, receive my Pokedex (in which contains my electronic Pokemon License), and my Pokeballs in order to commence my Pokemon training. Let's go, comrades!"

And so, the _Corporatist's_ bay doors opened, and the Imperial Settlers, as well as the Emperor & his Captains, exited the flagship. Who knows what wonders await us?

"As I may reiterate the quote of U.S. astronaut Neil Armstrong: 'That's one small step for human… one giant leap for humankind.'" remarked the Emperor. He added, "Good thing this planet smells peacefully pleasant, just like the lush Canadian forests, in which I haven't visited (for I will someday take reminder of that). Anyway, remember, everyone: we're here for the Pokedex & the Pokeballs; we're here to ask for it, not to steal it."

Onward our heroes bravely go, for their path lies endless quests ahead. As they approach the borders of Pallet Town, the Imperial Journeymen (the group's name dubbed by the Emperor) stopped to see the suburban wonders there. Suddenly, the Emperor has spotted a windmill house, in which is believed to be the residence of Professor Oak! He motioned his men to follow him there.

As they approached the door, the Emperor rang the doorbell. For various seconds, they waited, until the door opened, and then…

"Oh, hello sir. Can I help you with something?" asked a young man.

"Wait a minute; you look familiar, as if you came from a TV show." questioned the Emperor, suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, sir, but what are you talking about?" queried the young man.

"Why, I know you; you're Tracey Sketchitt!" exclaimed the Emperor in delight.

"Huh? How do you know me?" asked Tracey, surprised.

"Just a feeling, pal." replied the Emperor. "But now, let's get down to business; I see that you are currently working for Professor Oak. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct, uh..." answered Tracey.

"Oh! I'm sorry that I forgot to introduce myself." said the Emperor, apologetically. Then, as he posed, he triumphantly added, "I am Lazaro Quintana, Jr., Emperor of the Imperial Order of the Quintana Empire! I hail of an unknown, distant, unmarked land, dead-bent under my rule! I have come to meet Professor Oak to commence my Pokemon training."

Upon hearing that, Tracey exclaimed, "Wow! That's a glorious pose you've done, Lazaro!"

The Emperor was most amazed to hear that. "Really? You admire it?"

Tracey agreed, "Of course! I'd give anything to draw such a phenomenal pose! Please come right in. So you're saying that you want to meet Professor Oak, right? Very well then, I'll fetch him to you right away." Then, he called Professor Oak via telecom, "Professor, we have got company."

"No worries, Tracey, I'll be there in a moment. In the meantime, why don't you give our guests a tour of my laboratory?"

"Sure thing, Professor. See ya!" complied Tracey.

Without another minute to spare, Tracey went up to the Emperor and said, "OK, Lazaro; let's get this tour started, shall we?"

And with the tour put into action, the mission was just beginning...


	3. Legalizing The Imperial Journeymen

**Disclaimer:**

I am the **sole owner** of Quintana Corp. and probably some other stuff that I have, in which nobody else owns.

* * *

After an hour nearly passed on, the tour was coming to a close, and Tracey added a few details on how he went on a few noteworthy adventures for a few minutes.

"…and that's how I came through many adventures since I first met Ash and Misty. Well, that concludes our tour. Any questions?" asked Tracey.

"Yes, Tracey," replied the Emperor. "Has the Professor arrived yet?"

"Look no further, my friend; I have arrived!" answered an assured, ripe voice nearby.

The Emperor quickly pondered, "Wait a minute. I know that familiar voice! It's _the_ Professor Oak!"

"At least someone recognized me! Why, do make yourself comfortable here, all of you. What brings you here?"

"I've come to seek permission to obtain my Pokedex and my Pokeballs in order to begin my Pokemon journey. Even for your sake, if that's all right with you."

"Hmmm… You do seem prepared for whatever lies ahead of your path, as well as ambitious and brave enough to fulfill my dream for me, for I am nothing more than an aging man."

"I understand, Professor. I also have additional purposes into achieving my new goal as a Pokemon Master; I will do whatever it takes to eliminate those who use the Pokemon as if they were considered worthless assets. Soon, the world will know of all the greatest deeds that I might strive to accomplish."

"Really? Would you really do that for the world?"

"Of course I shall, even if it takes me an eternity, or a lot of effort, to do it."

"Very well then; give me a few moments to update your ID in your new Pokedex."

-

A few moments have passed, and as Professor Oak arrived, the Emperor dutifully arose from his seat.

"Here you go, Lazaro; your Pokedex is now complete." quoted the Professor, as he handed a red standard-issue Pokedex and some regular Pokeballs.

"Wow! Thank you, Professor!" chimed the Emperor gratefully. "I assure you sir, I won't ever let you down!"

"I'm very glad that you are satisfied with all the help you can get. You are free to be most welcome here anytime. Now go, your journey is about to unfold! Farewell!"

And so, after having a brief moment to wave goodbyes to each other, the Imperial Journeymen have taken their first steps forward into a grand adventure with endless opportunities & possibilities. Who knows what marvelous wonders await them?


	4. Setting up GHQ

**Disclaimer:**

I am the **sole owner** of Quintana Corp. and probably some other stuff that I have, in which nobody else owns.

**Most Special Thanks:**

Most special thanks to Gemma L. Ward and her staff from Niftihalo Studios, the creators of Pokemon Rebirth. Sorry if I copied any of your material without permission, but I sincerely thank you for your patronage; I cannot thank you enough!

* * *

After departing from Pallet Town, the Journeymen have cheered on after they were legalized by Professor Oak. Now that the Emperor has completed his first mission, he had a lot of tasks to fulfill (especially after he relied on the Net for more information):

-

- Capture a limited amount of Pokemon of all species.

- Become a Pokemon Master.

- Shut down any and all crime organizations.

-

Now that the Journeymen decided to leave Pallet Town, they turn to the Emperor for further instructions.

"Alright, your majesty; where shall we be going?" they asked.

The Emperor replied, "Hmmm. According to my Pokeworld Map of the Kanto Region, I say that we should find a decent location to establish a GHQ (Global Headquarters); perhaps I happen to know the most discrete place to claim our foundation."

"And what, pray tell, could it be, my lord?" queried Thaddeus Alperton, the Head Settler of the Imperial Journeymen.

"I am most certain that our GHQ shall be built within the ruins of an Abandoned Lab. Long ago, it was once home to Kanto's most technologically-minded professor. Later, that facility was destroyed in a conflict with Team Rocket and has never been rebuilt ever since. But now that it has been left untouched, we shall reconstruct it from the ground up, whatever the cost!" the Emperor concluded triumphantly.

A cheer can be heard from a one-mile radius, and the Journeymen's morale skyrocketed like there is no tomorrow! Thus, the Emperor cried out, "Onwards to the Abandoned Lab!" And so, the Emperor led on, with the rest of his men proudly following behind.

As they trotted on, the Journeymen have encountered the ancient ruins of Pokemopolis, a former highly-advanced civilization. They gathered what they wanted from there and left. Afterwards, they progressed to the Battle Dome. Run by Tucker, the Battle Dome is an entertainment arena where it is said that every challenger is subjected to a thorough ego massage. Such treatment often contributes to said challenger's demise.

But the Emperor did not have a purpose into battling nor relaxing (yet). He plans to capture Pokemon right after setting up GHQ. So, the Journeymen took a memorable panoramic picture of the Battle Dome and continued to the Abandoned Lab. Suddenly, Hans Zard, the Chief of Military Security, inconspicuously suspected somebody trying to follow his fellow consorts. He decided to let it slide for awhile and continue on with the journey in the interest of public safety.

A few minutes have passed, and the Imperial Journeymen have reached the Abandoned Lab Site. They have looked at it in despair and dismay.

"_That's_ going to be out GHQ?" questioned Marlon Sanding, the Head Builder. After a moment of examining the building, he added, "Well, there's no use moping over its current condition; it's times like this that this building could use a makeover, the Quintana Way!" Then, after having said that, cheers began to fill the atmosphere once again!

The Emperor exclaimed, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get out the blueprints and get the construction underway!"

And so, without any further delay, the Journeymen's Construction Staff began to work in haste, rebuilding the Abandoned Lab and changing it into the Quintana Imperial GHQ. The task went on for seven hours…

After the construction process is completed, the Emperor has made a glorious speech on behalf of the grand opening of the new Imperial GHQ. After five minutes have passed, concluding his speech, the Emperor proceeded in cutting the red ribbon. Once again, the Journeymen has let out another highly celebrated cheer.

Now the Emperor and his fellowmen can finally rest easy (just for awhile).

"And lo, the deed is done." quoted the Emperor.


	5. The Empire's New Addition

**Disclaimer:  
**I am the sole owner of Quintana Corp. and probably some other stuff that I have, in which nobody else owns.

**Most Special Thanks:  
**Most special thanks to Gemma L. Ward and her staff from Niftihalo Studios, the creators of _Pokemon: Rebirth_. Sorry if I copied any of your material without permission, but I sincerely thank you for your patronage; I cannot thank you enough!

* * *

After a day-long celebration, the Imperial Journeymen returned to their tasks, while the Emperor, accompanied by his Elite Guardians, went out to capture a Pokemon by the coastal area. He scoped every corner of the waterfront until... he found a small group of Squirtle! The Emperor and his Guardians hid behind the bushes to avoid detection. They continued spying on them; these Squirtle were swimming through the coastline. _They appear to be having fun and enjoying this day_, thought the Emperor. _But soon, this day shall mark a burdening price on them, knowing that the Empire shall arise from its slumber._ So, the Emperor rose and came out of hiding, as his Guardians did the same. He got out a Pokeball and stood firm.

After having done that, the Emperor declared, "Squirtle, come to my attention and heed my proposal!" The group of Squirtle halted their jolly activities and faced the Emperor. He continued, "I, Lazaro Quintana, Jr., Emperor and Founder of the righteous of the incorruptible Quintana Empire, have come in peace, and I have come with a message of utmost importance. I am on a very critical mission to shut down all of the crime organizations and become a Pokemon Master. And now, the Empire would like to extend a hand, asking a favor of you, my friends: would one of you step forward and aid us in our most noble cause?"

The Squirtle were surprised, yet amazed, to hear the Emperor's most honorable offer. They were quite uncertain to decide whether or not they should join the Empire. But then, a bold-looking Squirtle, probably the group's leader, bravely stepped forward and smiled in approval. "Squirtle," it said, nodding its head.

The Emperor knelt and smiled. "I thank you for your contribution, my good friend, for together, we shall endure many hardships, battles, and other unprecedented encounters along the way. But first, in order to confirm your approval, you must do me one gracious favor: if you would be kind enough to enter this Pokeball." Then, the Emperor pressed the white button on the middle of the Pokeball, causing it to grow twice its size. Later, he set it down gently into the ground.

Again, the Squirtle nodded, and it pressed the white button, causing the Pokeball to open, letting out a red laser beam. That beam aimed at the Squirtle and it assimilated into the laser beam, retracting back into the closing Pokeball. Then, the white button glowed red, and after a brief moment, it stopped glowing. Finally, the Emperor began to kneel down and picked up the Pokeball.

"Finally," the Emperor ecstatically announced, "I have captured a Squirtle as my first Pokemon!" And then, the Emperor faced the group of Squirtle. "Once again, I humbly thank you for your generous contribution," the Emperor gleamed. "And for that, I salute you!" He gave out a Quintana Salute to the group. "Until next time, comrades..." After having said that, he finally left.

He knew that it wasn't easy (or common) to persuade a Pokemon in such a manner, but all in all, it was well worth all the effort.

Now that the Emperor caught his first Pokemon, he returned to GHQ in order to commence the Imperial Initiation, a regimental orientation program in which measures a newcomer's loyalty and attributes. It consists of ten tests, varying by difficulty: the Fitness Test, the Productivity Test, the Intelligence Test, the Creativity Test , the Rhetoric Test, the Leadership Test, the Critical Thinking Test, the Logic Test, the Endurance Test, and the most challenging of all, the Quintana Imperial Test. These vital Initiation Tests are essential, yet crucial, in everyday life, including in dangerous, life-threatening situations. Furthermore, unlike the other challenging tests in which test one's skills, abilities, and attributes, the Quintana Imperial Test consists of 100 multiple-choice questions of what one has learned recently. Therefore, in order for it to fulfill the Emperor's promise of shutting down all crime organizations, the Squirtle began to put itself to the test...

A few days have passed, and the results are in: Out of the maximum of 1000, Squirtle has passed with a 930. "An arguably splendid performance!" cried the Emperor. "Squirtle, I am most impressed with your achievement! You are to be summoned in the auditorium, effective immediately."

And so, Squirtle is reported to the Quintana Imperial Auditorium, where it shall obtain its honor in the ceremony. All 10 members of the Imperial Journeymen participated. The ceremony began without further delay; the announcer declared, "Gentlemen, announcing the arrival of His Royal Majesty, Emperor Lazaro Quintana, Jr!"

And so, the crowd went wild. The Emperor emerged from the shadows and towards the microphone. "I thank you all for coming," said the Emperor. "We are summoned here today on behalf of congratulating our newest member of the Empire: Squirtle!"

And then, Squirtle was awarded the Imperial Ribbon of Achievement, the highest award of acievement in a fellow Imperial newcomer. And for that, it saluted the Quintana Imperial Salute!

Everyone cheered. It was meant to be one of the most memorable days in the history of the Quintana Empire. It all went smoothly...

But all is not always well, when an explosion came from the Auditorium ceiling!

When the Emperor quickly looked up to see what was happening, he grew wide-eyed. "It...it can't be!"


End file.
